


Walter Leech and The curse of Leeches

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [4]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sex, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Family Dinners, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Horniness, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Not Really Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pain, References to Illness, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Face Punching, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrequited, Unrequited Lust, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Walter Leech invites Scrooge McDuck over for a very special dinner party.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Walter Leech and The curse of Leeches

Scrooge McDuck stared across the table at his host, Walter Leech. The dolls seated along the table and even beside the host gave the dinner a more horrific feeling. Not that it was easily topped considering he was dining with a mass murdering cannibal. When he looked at Walter Leech, there was a sense of the other man being more fragile than norm. Maybe the shaking, or him being just a tiniest bit thinner, or more charcoal gray feathers in comparison to black feathers. It didn't matter, it was the meal in question. Meat. It was always meat.

Walter commented as picking up his eating tools, "It's not people... Getting a little old to keep that up." Scrooge still refused to touch the meat, picking at the salad. A terrible salad at that. McDuck glared death and quizzed, "Why did you invite me?" The carnivore just kept eating his bleeding steak. He even refused to answer after that, making small chat with the dolls, "Oh Thank you, my darling Wife. You really should eat, You are having a proud Leech soon... I'm so glad to here that from you, Father and Mother. You've both been so supportive of me. Of Course!" The richest man spoke up again, "I was talking to you, Parasite."

The parasite chuckled calmly as if trying to brush off an effect the duck's words had on the room, "Oh do not mind Scroogie. He's... No no no, he isn't my boyfriend I assure Dear. I'd never cheat on you, You are my favorite." The Richest Duck scanned the room more careful, all the dolls seemed to represent people in the Leech family. All the way down to Walter Leech's EX Wife. They were even seated where they would be if Walter had become the head of the family. Which he kinda is as the last Leech. The older duck banged on the table once to get attention.

"I asked a question." The older man huffed as he stood in the seat. The old vulture adjusted his monocle. The monocle breathed out a casual apology to everyone else, "Excuse me, I have to deal with our guest. I'm the host after all." The top hatted vulture got up, grabbing a his used knife. The shorter man backed up but was in a chair so fell over. The cannibal licked off the blood, then joked darkly gleefully as he moved closer slowly, "I do apologize. You do deserve a clean knife. After all, You are the myth, man, Scrooge McDuck." The suited vulture raised the knife to stab.

The top hatted duck knocked the knife away with his cane, then hooked the taller man to his level. They were on the floor wrestling. The "wrestling" was of course different between them, mainly because one of them was trying to have sex and the other was punching. Neither one got what they wanted in experience. So it ended quickly from discomfort alone. The last Leech got up, dusted himself off, and puffed up, "Whenever we invite you for dinner and sex, You always are so very rude." Then he stomped off. 

The red coat followed with yells. The pre typical thing. You Parasite. You won't get away with this. Hero to Villain banter. However, The bad guy refused to answer as he walked away. This gave McDuck some time to notice more about the house. It was dirty and rotting away. In the whole time there had been zero staff. It was like those cliche haunted houses owned by a family of wealthy murderers. Which it is. Plus, The gray and black feathers seemed far more harmed physically than typically.

The suit vest opened a door and immediately slammed it close before yelling, "I'm staying in my obsession room!! Everyone just continue with dinner without me!!!" The spats rolled his eyes, as if that'd stop him from going in there. An ear hole was pressed to the door, sobbing... Not a great sign but nothing involving a leech ever was. The adventurer slammed open the door and stomped in. I'm not sure what our PROTAGONIST was expecting or doing but it wasn't this. There was multiple stalker shrines. Scrooge, Donald, Della.

The Buzzard was on the floor with a doll of Scrooge McDuck and sobbing into it. That wasn't the only doll. The purpose of the dolls in this room was more than obvious. The water bird backed away. The corpus eater looked up from his "companion" and panicked at being seen like this but ended up panicking about panicking more. The old adventurer was confused why the scavenger was so uncharacteristic. He didn't get time to ponder that. The cannibal was vomiting in a corner. 

The mass murderer coughed up a few words as he finished, "Vultures do that when afraid... I try to avoid most emotions for that very reason." The waterfowl was too busy trying not to be sick to respond. Unfortunately despite the gent's efforts to not allow that to be seen, all the blackened, thick, blood vomit had become all too seen. It was like a horrid pile of leeches on the floor. The gentleman walked off, then returned to clean up. The black vulture (species) dully chatted off, "So you've seen my secrets. Not like you can take away anything more from me."

"What in the blazing bagpipes are you talking about!?!" The fellow avian panicked, "I was already aware you and your entire family are loons!!" The red under shirt glared for a moment. After that moment of passive aggressive behavior and silence. The baddie piped up in rich pride, "My father was a butler, he married in. He always told me a real vulture eats the dead of lesser beings. That my mother made him human and real in their love." The sickening disgust wasn't just about the blood vomit that was still being cleaned up. 

"He told me how to clean and kill and that he loved me so much that he would feed me his body if it came down to it." The grey eyes rambled on, "He did in the end too. However one thing he didn't tell me was about the curse on our family." The black stain disappeared from the corner. The vile villainous villain got up, making sure his suit was clean, then walked over to his honored guest.

The black tie sighed softly tired, "To answer your question, I brought you here to explain I'm dying. I'm dying and you aren't. I age and die, you won't. I'm dying because of a cannibalism related illness that's been recorded in my family for generations that's rotting me from the inside out." The bluntness of Walter had always caught people off guard. In particular case, the blunt and repeated hits in such tone was like being beat with hammer. The larger bird circled around in his strange, polite, murderous, flirting, ways. The familiar circle of a predator inclosing on prey as vulture does often.

The old duck crossed his arms at it, grumbling loudly, "Why try to kill me then?" The younger bird felt slowly on the cheek feathers without ever touching. The leech charmed darkly gleefully, "I thought if I killed you I wouldn't be alone in death. That we could rot together. Plus you weren't being nice making feel those things in front of my wife." These villain types, always monologing and choosing to silently die on the inside instead getting help. Note that last part heroes and villains share, especially in regards to mental health. 

The smaller bird stuck his bill away as his eyes closed and he spat harshly, "Like I would give any sympathy for you? You a Leech? You a parasite? The mass murderer who terrorized the town below? The cannibal? No! I yield no kindness for monsters like you!" The omen of death grinned wickedly and deadly, moving his beak an inch from kissing. Yet they didn't kiss, so close but as far as Mars from Earth. The aging, dying, man nearly flirted in his depravity delighted, "I could ask you to do me on my Deathbed. Maybe murder me. Yet my confession is to the same ends as always. Marry me."

The red gloves wrapped around the throat but didn't squeeze. The handsome devil oozed with a new form of bloodlust, "MARRY ME. I love you and your nephew and your niece more than anything else. I thought I could be happy with someone else but none of my marriages last. I CAN'T STAND being without you." The hands slid off the neck and gripped the chest of the coat in a death grip. The charming demon moved in closer whilst broiling murderously in lust, "Face it, you wouldn't mind an extra billion dollars even bloody as they are." His sharp teeth gritted in his widening grin.

The Richest Duck In The World turned his head away, knowing well his dangerous suitor wouldn't kill him. The billionaire grew more desperate as his beak drew ever closer. The tiny glasses heard the hungry, desperate, words, "You have only to wait for my bloodline to end, You said you wanted a close watch as the Leeches died out. Right? Watch closer in our union. Til death do us part." The duck made a noise that he wasn't proud of as a biting kiss lined up and down his neck. Arms wrapped around tight and desperately hands grabbed.

The tone was an animalistic growl, "Scroogie~♥ you won't have to tolerant me for terribly long." The fellow vampire shoved, pushed, kicked, and shouted angrily, "Get off me, perverted parasite! I'll end ya suffering here and now if you keep touching me like I'm a cheap fluz!!" The red eyed bird... Wait wasn't his eyes gray before? Anyways... The red eyed vulture held on as he attempted to mount and snarled in horny, "Make me unable to speak by screwing me hard enough to do me in before the curse can." The former gold miner tried to crowbar off the pest, it worked.

The red eyes switched over to his skull cane, he grabbed it to get himself to a full standing position. The skull cane stood tall over the hooked cane. The sharp teeth poured heartfelt but sinister, "I won't die having lost someone I love again." Then picked up the smaller man began walking for his bedroom. This failed because Scrooge McDuck.

The buzzard lay on the floor, his head hurt, but he still desperately crawled for the richer man. All to late, as the one who got away once again got away. Not even a glance back. The tears came as the doors exiting the mansion slammed shut. He was alone again in a rotten shell. 

The End.


End file.
